Docile Insanity
by Sukki18
Summary: Ever wonder why a Nara is never a missing nin? The answer is simple, they're either too smart or too lazy to bother with that. Well... most of them. OneShot


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto! ^^

Okay, so I started a 'Create-A-Story Challenge' (details are on my profile) and this story is the product of my first try. The choices I pulled were 'Nara' 'Dark' and 'M. Human' *cracks knuckles* Let's see what I can do with this!

vvv

"Give up!"

"We've got you cornered!"

It always happened like this, it never failed that someone would come along and interrupt him while he was trying to nap. Never failed. How troublesome. Nao sighed and looked up at the sky just as a bird fluttered overhead, "Given time, one does look to the sky and see the little bird fly and wonder about the wonders of spring." Nao recited to himself.

One of the hunters blinked, confused as Nao's mumbling, "...What?" He asked, as if he was almost afraid to.

Nao met the man's gaze, "Dear little bird does not see the fire, dead little bird does not care." He said dully and his pinky finger twitched.

Both bounty hunters never knew what hit them.

vvv

"Little Mouse hides in the grass away from the Hawk, yet does not see the Slithering Snake." Nao rumbled to himself as he slid through the trees; he wasn't bothered by the blood soaking his only uniform. In fact, he was only annoyed by it. Now he would have to motivate himself to buy more clothes or suffer through the stench of dried blood. Too troublesome.

"The Slithering Snake thinks himself smart, yet does not see the Hawk has different plans." A new voice joined Nao. Nao looked up in surprise to see his twin sister falling in step with him, slinking out of the shadows. Naoki spared her brother a languid grin and tossed Nao a bag, "I took the liberty of finding you some clothes. Knew you'd need them after that explosion. Looks like my assumption was correct." Naoki cast a critical eye up and down Nao's blood soaked uniform. "About time too, I say. It's been three years and you still wear that thing."

Nao snorted as he dug through the bag and unearthed a pair of plain pants and a fishnet shirt, "Troublesome is blood, more troublesome is bloodless."

His sister rolled her black eyes as she turned her back on Nao have privacy to change, "Why are you a missing-nin again? I always thought it'd be too troublesome for you." She said sarcastically. Nao never understood why she wanted to desert Konoha, but here she was and he followed her as good siblings did. Not that Nao would ever tell her that, she would see it as a weakness. Nao would have been perfectly fine to stay in Konoha and lazy about with his clan, speaking in riddles that no one understood.

"Clouds shift to cover the sun, is it dawn or is it dusk?" Nao mumbled as he zipped his old chūnin vest up over the netted shirt.

"Dawn it might be, but dusk it is more certainly." Naoki responded immediately. Nao knew that only Naoki understood his abstract ramblings and she always had a response for them, it was one of the reasons why he decided to go with her instead of remaining loyal to Konoha. If Naoki was gone, then what use did Nao have in that village? He didn't like speaking plainly, that was boring and too troublesome. Instead he said whatever came to mind, asking questions in a roundabout way instead of being plain. No one had ever understood him. No one.

vvv

"Thin winter trees spear the sky like black fingers clawing the blue, do you see the wolves below?" Nao mumbled quietly.

Naoki nodded absently, her hawk-like gaze on the pair of cloaked men wondering below the twins, "Wolves prey on sheep, but do you not see their ribs?" Naoki was right. These men looked bedraggled and wounded. They would be easy pickings for the Nara twins. Simple. Easy. Not troublesome.

Why did Naoki want to leave Konohagakure?

Nao looked to his sister and saw that sadistic gleam in her black gaze. That was why, she was unfitted for the soft life in Konoha. Nao, however, wouldn't mind it. But he was loyal to his twin sister first. Naoki wasn't the smartest Nara in the clan, Nao often thought she was the dumbest, but she was still his little sister by two minutes. And Nao didn't want to leave her alone. No matter how sadistic she was.

"Two shadows linger, beware their innocence looks." Nao said.

Naoki either didn't hear him or ignored him. She leaped from the trees just as the men passed under them, her battle cry loud and alarming. One man spun quickly and launched a red scythe at her. Nao sighed quietly as Naoki landed on the three scarlet blades, her blood doing nothing to the color. Nao wondered if the blades were red with paint or blood.

The scythe man scoffed and flung Nao's sister away where she laid crumbled and not moving. "Stupid little bitch, what the fuck was she thinking? Hey, bastard, come on out! Don't you think we don't know where you're fucking hiding?" The scythe man called out harshly.

Nao blinked at the man, of course he knew where Nao was. Nao had not tried to conceal his presence from either men. Nor had Naoki. Of course, Nao knew Naoki didn't know how to suppress her chakra. But Nao did, he just didn't bother to this time. "Cliffs raise high. A speck of white falls and one less soul does the world hold." Nao recited.

The scythe man's face twisted in confusion, "What the fuck? What the hell are you talking about, you bastard?"

"Do not trust the little gnat that whispers in your ear." Nao said in response. He saw the scythe coming but made no move to stop it.

Nao smiled.

He would follow his sister anywhere.

^o^

Um... wow. That turned out more insane and dark then I expected. Yes, Nao was insane and so was Naoki. Now they're dead. I originally meant this story to be a multi chapter with Naoki as the main character, but then I pulled the 'M. Human' choice and I remembered this story idea and thus Nao just kinda sprang up outta no where. I didn't even think his character out. I just had the words 'rambling' and 'insane' in my head the whole time. Everyone should write an insane OC sometimes, it's so much fun! I've gotta stop writing really late, if this is the product. ^^;

As for the title, Nao means 'docile' and Nao is insane, but he seemed harmless, at least compared to his sister. Hence, 'Docile Insanity.'

Leave a little review?


End file.
